This invention relates generally to apparatus for unrolling roll bales of crop material. Examples of prior bale unrollers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,195,958; 4,266,899; and 4,360,167. Generally, these bale unrollers remove material from a roll bale as it is rotated.
The bale unrolling apparatus of the present invention includes an apron having upper and lower runs extending through a first section extending substantially horizontally, a second section disposed at one end of the first section and being inclined upwardly from said one end of the first section, and a third section disposed at the other end of the first section and being inclined upwardly from said other end of the first section. A finger drum is located adjacent said one end of the apron first section.
The apron is movable in a direction to move a roll bale resting thereon into contact with the finger drum so that material will be removed from the roll bale and delivered onto the apron second section. The material is carried up the apron second section to a height suitable for delivery into a feed trough while the apron third section prevents the remainder of the roll bale from rolling off the apron.